The invention relates to a connecting device for a wiper arm as well as a flat bar wiper blade.
Already known from DE-A-102 30 457 is a connecting device for a wiper arm and a wiper blade, which has a first connecting part on the wiper blade side and a second connecting part on the wiper arm side, which are juxtaposed in the operational position. The second connecting part has a hinge element so that the wiper blade is connected to the wiper arm so that it can swivel around a hinge axis, wherein a securing means is provided so that the two connecting parts engage with one another.
In addition, numerous devices for connecting wiper arms to wiper blades are known in which the connecting part on the wiper arm side is arranged above the connecting part on the wiper blade side.
What is problematic with these types of connecting devices, however, is that they have an unfavorable flow profile and due to their structural height are subject to high wind resistance from the air stream wind of the motor vehicle. In addition, despite the flat design a pleasing outward appearance must be guaranteed.